The popularity of coffee and other beverages has grown in recent years. The consumer has become more discerning in their choices of blended beverage flavors and other characteristics. The difficulty has developed wherein the consumer is stuck with set and limited blends that are offered at various establishments. This coupled with waiting in line and then having to repeat their desired blend to the same or a different employee cost the consumer time and frustration in addition to the high cost charged for a beverage by the brick and mortar establishments. The supply of in-home brewing devices is convenient when the consumer is home, however most consumers spend a great deal of their time driving, at work or traveling. The in-home brewing devices are not available to them during these hours.